


Junk of the heart

by willginski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Inspired by that the kooks song and its catchy af and i’ve been wanting to write something with that song.





	Junk of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that the kooks song and its catchy af and i’ve been wanting to write something with that song.

It’s been a tough week for Connor. He’s being thrown into cases after cases and rarely has a time to eat proper until he actually solve that one hard case. Literally, he had spent most of his nights that week in the precinct and slept in the breakroom. You noticed the dark circle around the man’s eye and often tried to offer help for him but he declined and told you he’s okay, as he staggers away from the breakroom, nearly running into Nines, who handed him a freshly brewed coffee.

“What’s keeping Connor up?” you asked Nines. Nines sighed at his brother’s back and turned back to you while massaging his temple. “It’s that case with the missing child. Last I heard they suspected the father but the father was absent for the entire kidnapping. They shift it over to the android but the android was the caretaker and was the only one who cared enough to feed the child.” Nines mumbles something else under his breath but you pat the taller man on the shoulder and offer him a smile. “Don’t worry. He’ll eventually have to come home and rest.” Nines could only shrug and whispers a maybe.

By the end of the week, you noticed Connor was getting weaker and weaker. Barely have enough energy to keep his head up straight. That’s when you’ve had it. He needs a break and Nines is getting sick of seeing Connor so distraught. So you went over to his table and took his case files. “Shut it, con air. I’m helping you and that’s final.”

It was two days worth of reading and investigating until you had a smoke break and realize, it was the mother. The mother who had divorced the father, lost the custody towards the child. They never got to interrogate the mother because she had an alibi. She was on the cruise when the kidnapping happen. But she forgot one thing that gave it all away, the android remembered his employers individual walking tempo. Finally the mother was thrown into jail and the child was saved.

Connor heaved a sigh in relief and you pat him on the back, offering him your cigarette which he took and savoured it. “Thanks for saving my ass from an on coming heart attack by the speed of me taking coffee.” “You looked like you could use some help AND stress relieving.” Connor smirked and passed you back the cigarette. “What do you think about going to the beach?” He looked up thoughtfully and smiled, “Yeah, why not.” “You know, you could sit back and relax and let me handle the things for the weekend, yeah?” “Alright baberoo! I trust that brain of yours.” You both laughed and leaned against each other.

Weekend comes and you were ready to bring your boyfriend on a road trip. “I’m driving!” Connor is already smiling so wide, Nines’ grumpy face pale in comparison to your boyfriend’s bright smile. “Let’s ride babey!” Connor said aloud and you both waved at Nines who seemed amuse and disgust at the fact that his two favourite nerds are finally getting out of your individual caves to bask in the sun. Nines called out to the both of you before you drove off, “Remember to use sunscreen! You’re both fuckin nerds that has never seen the sun in a while.” Connor flashed him a middle finger and you laughed.

The window was down and the breeze felt really nice against your skin. Connor had put on his dad’s old indie playlist and he sang along the song all while you both held hands in between the seats. “See I notice nothing makes you shatter no no~ You’re a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart~ But are you mine? ” You smiled at the man beside you and sang along with him “I wanna make you happy! I wanna make you feel aliive~” Connor was dancing at the passenger seat and did the my hand is a dolphin 2015 meme. “Thanks for doing this babe.” “Anything for my connie.” “You call me that again and you’ll be single.” “Like you could resist me.” “Fuck that’s true.” You took your linked hands and kissed the back of his hand, “You’re my rarest pepe.” Connor feign a gasp and wipes fake tears, “And you’re the metal husband to my final pam.”


End file.
